Sick of it
by RiseOfTheFallenAngels
Summary: Me my sisters and our father left Townsville two years ago after our freshman year because our father got a new job. We were happy because we were bullied because of our appearance but now were back and ready for what ever they throw at us. I know terrible summary but my first one deleted itself and so im winging it. but NO POWERS their normal teenagers, well sorta.
1. Chapter 1

Me: yay new story I know some people might be mad at me because I put unwanted love on hold but I'm in writers block for that song I just need some ideas for it

Bloss: so now she decided to make this

Me: yep  
Brick: she own nothing but the story-line

Me and my two sisters were in the living room talking about what we've been up too for the last two years, seeing as we never talk to each other anymore sense the move. And now we hafto go back, but we look almost completely different. Bubbles, the youngest of us three, used to have huge round glasses, all of us did, she also had her golden hair up in piggy tales even during our freshman year. She also had a flat chest, no curves, and a lot of achene. Buttercup, the middle child, had short choppy black hair, round glasses was kinda chubby and also had a flat chest. Me ,Blossom the eldest, had glasses like my sisters no chest, my ginger hair down to my knees, had braces, and wore grandma clothes.

But now Bubbles has contacts, has her hair down in this cute wavy way, d-cups, perfect curves, and perfect skin. Buttercup has her raven hair down to her shoulders, contacts, is super skinny cuz of all the sports she plays, and C-cups. I grew out of my glasses, have D-cups, perfect teeth, perfect curves, my hair cut to my mid-back, and wore punkish clothes.

"so girls how many tattoos do you have" Bubbles asked. Buttercup snorted stood up and rolled up her pant legs and sleeves, "I have two on my right, wrist three on my left, one on my left ankle and upper thigh, and two on my right ankle." She said. "ok," I said " I have one on my hip, three on my right wrist, one on my left shoulder, one on my back, one above my right breast, and two on my right ankle." I stuck my Tung out at butters cuz I have one more. "that's all you two have I thought you two would have more sense your older" she said shocked "what do you mean" I asked. She sighed "I have two on my neck, three on my hip, one over each breast, one on my but, three on each wrist, one on my thigh and two on each ankle." She said proudly. Our mouths were hanging open our sweet little sister had 18 tattoos on her body. "nice job Bubb's" buttercup said probably gotten out of her shock already. 'honk' 'honk' "Girls come on Townsville's only 30 minutes away but we hafto pick up you schedules form the school in 40 so hurry up" dad screamed, hurting my already hung over head. Oh ya did I forget to mention that I drink, a lot. After we left Townsville me and my sisters had some problems coping with our anger and bullying problem's, so I kinda started drinking and smoking, Buttercup went emo and started cutting, and bubbles slept with a lot of guy's.

We started walking out of the house on our way to the cars, dad is letting us drive to Townsville because we need to get them their somehow. So I went into my red convertible and drove into the lions den.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys i haven't updated this story in so long so i apologize and this is one of my favorites, but i'll just cut to the chase. By the way the girls are really out of character I apologize in advance.

***Blossom's POV***  
Wow Townsville has really changed sense we left, theirs more shops and fast food resteraunts but all in all i looked like New York. As i pull up to the 3 story house , ya our dads all rich because he's a famous scientist or something.  
"Hey Bloss" Bubbles says as i get out of my car. "Hey" Buttercup says. "Hey" i say.  
"Ok girls i'm going to run to the school and get everything figured out you girls stay here and start unpacking" Our dad says. Once he was gone i immediately asked "Hey where is the alcohol"

***Brick's POV***  
(Shit just got real)  
"Hey Brick word around the school is theirs new students coming tomarow" My friend Mitch Mitchelson told me. "Oh really?" i asked "Yep and rumer has it their three girls who used to go to school here" he told me. "I'm gunna go get some information seeya" i said. I walk throuh the maze of hallways to the front of the school and into the ofice.  
"Hi judy can i ask you for a favor" i asked. "Sure brick what do you need?" "I need information on the new kids can i see it" "Sure". She hands me a folder full of papers and s i start sorting through it i see some interesting information.  
Blossom Utonium  
Buttercup Utonium  
Bubbles Utonium  
Holy Shit.  
Their Back.

***Blossoms POV***  
***THE NEXT DAY***  
'BEEP''BEEP''BEEP' 'CRASH' "Shit" I curse another alarm clock dads gunna be so pissed. I get out of bed and walk over to my bathroom take a shower, brush my theeth, and all that crap.  
I get dressed, i'm wearring shorts black on the right side and black and white checkerd on the left, a pink tank top, a black sirt with cuts all down the back, pink and black punk sneakers with chains on them, black eyeliner and shadowy eye shaddow.  
I walk down stairs to the smell of food. Their was a note on the fridge saying dad went to work and he made breakfast for us. I gra a plate and sit at the counter when Bubbles comes down wearring a dark blue skater dress that goes to her mid thighs, black tights, dark blue pumps, blck eyeliner and dark blue eyeshaddow.  
"Goodmorning Bloss" She says Bubbles was always a morning person i wasnt really but Buttercup defanitly wasnt. "Hi" i say.  
Right then Buttercup comes down wearing skinny jeans with Black on the right side and White skulls with a black backround on the left side, a green tank top, a black hoodie with a humman skeliton (the ones where it like goes allong with your bones) on it, Black boots with rinestones on the back, black eyeliner and smokey eye shaddow.  
"Goodmorning" Bubbles chirps. 'Hmph' BC grunts. After we eat we grab our bags and head to the garage. "You think they'll reamember us" Bubbles ask's "I don't know we where only the laughing stock of the whole school" Buttercup says sarcasticly.  
I hate it when they do this, i grab my "water" Bottle (Reamemer she's a drunk) from my bag and star sipping it away. "You know Pinky you probly shouldn't be drinking when were about to go to school you could get caught" Bubbles says.  
"Does it look like i care" i say hoping in my (i changed blossoms car) White Lamborghini Convertable. Buttercup got on her White Electrocat Motorcycle, and Bubbles got in her White MW AV706 McLare. I pulled out of the driveway and Drove to Hell.

I think this was a good place to stop  
PPG: R&R  
RRB: Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hello i have a new update and things are about to get bad for the girls  
BC: Like what  
Like jealous girl friends old enemys the usuall  
BC: GREAT * Sarcasum Detected*

BUTTERCUPS POV  
"Holy shit that was so funny" i laughed we were on our way to school and me and my sisters were on the phone.  
"I know right that guy was just waking down the street and when we passed by he just fainted" Bubbles laught through the other end.  
"I wonder whay he fainted" Bloss asked  
"Probebly because my sexy ass drove by" I told them (i made her extremely cocky like Butch)  
"What ever you say BC" Blossom states  
"Were here" I say and pull into the parking lot.

BUBBLES POV  
All eyes were on us as we got out from the car. I grabbed my bag and walked with my sisters to the office.  
"Why are these people looking at us its weird" Blossom says all weird like, The alcohol has kicked in every time she drinks she gets kinda loopy and dramatic it's kinda funny.  
"Don't ask me i'm not in their heads" Bc says  
We enter the ofice and we see a secretary sitting their she was kinda chubby but it didn't look bad she had short brown hair and light brown eyes. " Hi i'm Judy and you must be Blossom,Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium Am i corret?" she say's.  
"Yes that's us" i say and she hands us a bunch of school information "The principle told me you used to go to school here so i'm pretty sure you know you're way around but if you need any help just ask anyone in the building i think they would be happy to help you" she tells us, Ya right we'd be eaten alive if we ask the wrong person in this school.  
"Thanks for the help" Bloss says. We leave the office and start walking down the hallway. "ok girls what do you have" BC ask's "1st periond i have Pre Calc, 2nd AP English Literature, 3rd Honors Economics, 4th PE 5th Drama, 6th Anatomy Honors, 7th Spanish 4 Honors, 8th Free Period."(Don't hate i'm not even in high school yet so i don't know what their scheduled are) Bloss says.  
"1st period i have Honors Art,2nd AP English Lit, 3rd Economics, 4th PE, 5th Anatomy, 6th Pre Calc, 7th Spanish 4 Honors, 8th Free Period." I say  
"I have Yoga 1st, 2nd AP English Lit, 3rd Calculus, 4th PE,5th Anatomy, 6th Economics, 7th Spanish 4 Honors, 8th Free Period, Welll we have some classes together." Bc said  
"Well i have to get to art see ya" i start to walk away but i run into something hard an fall on my butt.  
"I'm sorry are you ok" i hear someone say "Ya i'm fine Th-" i look u pand see the infamous Boomer Jojo the guy ive hated sense middle school, and he's with his brothers. "Shit" i mutter. I see my sisters walking twoards me. "Let's go" Buttercup says pulling me away from the boy's.  
"Wait you girls look familiar" Butch says. "That nice why don't you go in a corner and think about it" Bc tells him i can see this look in her a look that tells me she's gunna do something stupid.  
"Holy shit it's the Utoniums" Brick says, everything stops in the hallway and eveyone is looking at us.

BLOSSOMS POV  
Fuck,he recognized us and it's probebly my fault because the only one in the world with pink eyes is his girlfriend Berserk Plutonium.  
I took another sip of my almost empty 'Water' Bottle.  
Everyone was staring at us. I hated it.  
"What the Fuck are you all looking at get back to class!" i yell. "Bloss calm down and give me the bottle" Bubbles says. She holds out her hand expecting me to give it to her. "No" i take another drink "What the hell is in their it looks like normal water" Boomer says he is such an idiot "You're an idiot" Bc says looking at him like he grew a second head i drink more, when suddenly my 'Water' is ripped out of my hands.  
"Who Did That!"

Now we all know Blossom is a phyco  
Blossom: Am not!  
RRB: R&R Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating for a while i had benchmarks and im trying to get my grade up before the end of the year but school is done and their will be more updates

PPG: Yay

So let's move on to this disturbing story

Blossoms POV

"What is this stuff" Brick asked he brought it up to his nose and cringed. I grbbed my bottle and took a sip. "Lets go the bell went off a while ago" i say. I walked down the hallway to get to my next class when i notice Bricks following me. "What do you want? "I ask not turning around "My class is down here to pink" he says.

We walked down the hallway in silence. "So where did you and you're sisters run off to" he asked

"Thats none of you're buisness" I say

"And why not" he says stepping in front of me blocking the hallway. "Because it isnt now move" i say

"No" i try pushing him out of my way but hes much stronger then me. "You know you're really weak" he says

That ass hole he thinks he owns the world thinks im weaker then him i'll show him how weak i am. I smirk and kick him were the sun don't shine.

"Ahh Fuck" He screechis his voice a couple octives higher and he falls to the ground holding his beaten pride. I jump over him and run to my first class as fast as possible.

***TIME SKIP BLOSSOM IS OUTSIDE HER CLASSROOM***

"I guess i should go in now" i say to myself i open the door to the that the teacher in the middle of a lesson. "Miss Utonium its nice of you to finnaly join us today can i ask why you're so late" she says.

Theirs some whispering at the mention of my name seems people havent forgotten about us. "Sorry i got lost" i say "Well thats a weeks detention for you," turning to the class "Everyone this is Miss Utonium i hope you treat her kindlly-" at that moment Brick walks in interupting her, great my life couldnt get any worse. "Mr Jojo do you have an explanation of why you're so late and interupting me" she says harshly.

He looks at me "i got a little side tracked" he said "Well thats a weeks detention and seeing that you and miss Utonium know eachother she will sit next to you and you will be her escort around school" great more time with this jeark. "Miss Utonium you're seat will be right their" she said pointing at an emptie spot, it also had an emptie spot next to it which i gess is bricks, and the seat on the other side of it is...

Berserk Plutonium.

Lol brick got kicked were the sun don't shine

Brick: Don't laugh or els

Or els what i know you're weaknesses

Brick: Damn

Butch: at least it wasnt me

BC: Oh you just wait it will happen to you somtime

Boomer: you would never do that to me would you bubbles

Bubbles: of cource not Boomie

R&R


End file.
